Pokémon: New Journey
by Zack-Strife1
Summary: Pikachu, Ash, Misty, and Brock are off to Celadon to go shopping but something completely unexpected happens! Check out this new series!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Pokémon doesn't belong to me, if it did, I wouldn't need to write a disclaimer, no would I? All characters names are trademarks of Nintendo; TM and ® are properties of Nintendo. © 2002 Nintendo / Pokémon USA, Inc. © 1995-2002 Nintendo / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK, Inc. All rights reserved. This is for fun only, and I am not profiting of this fanfic what so ever.  
  
Pokémon: New Journey  
Beginnings  
Chapter I  
  
It was a dark and stormy night, well actually, it was a sunny afternoon, but it was a bit cloudy. Anyway, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu where on their way back to Celadon City, by the request of Misty, to do some shopping. (P.S. This fic is staged a little bit after Ash beat Erika, and I didn't want to do a Johto fic because I hate the Johto saga, and the original saga is much better. Ash looses his best Pokémon; Squirtle, Charizard (My personal favorite), and Bulbasaur to stupid reasons, and I think that stinks!!!) Misty was in a very good mood.  
"I can't wait to check out the huge shoe store in Celadon." Misty cheered, "And the ice cream is suppose to be the best around!"  
"What is it with girls and shoes? All you need is one pair." Ash said.  
Misty picked up a near by medium sized rock and smashed it over Ash's head. "What would you know!?!?!" Misty yelled.  
"Owwww!" Ash said holding his head.  
"Pikachu." said Pikachu concerned.  
Brock just sighed and said, "We should be there shortly."  
"What I would like to see is that huge Pokémon department store. I bet it has some really cool Pokémon stuff." said Ash.  
"Me too!" said Brock.  
Mean while, guess who was watch Ash and company. Team Rocket, of course, and as usual they where planning a way to steal Pikachu.  
"Hahahaha!" laughed Jessie, "Soon that Pikachu will soon be ours. Hahahahaha."  
"Yes, but how?" said the depressed James, "It has been over 20 episodes and we still haven't done it yet."  
"When you fail. Try, try again!" said Jessie.  
"Oh, alright." said James.  
"You two…." said Meowth, "Did you set the trap as we planed"  
"Of course!" said Jessie, "Soon that Pikachu will be ours!"  
Meanwhile, Ash and company where walking along until Brock saw something in the bushes. "Wait, I thought I saw something."  
"Hmmmm?" said Ash and Misty. Then a small pink round creature jumped from out of the bushes.  
"Awww, how cute!" adored Misty. Ash pulled out Dexter.  
"Jiggypuff, the balloon Pokémon , this Pokémon's song can put Pokémon and people to sleep." Said Dexter.  
"Is it's singing that boring?" said Ash confused.  
"I'm going to catch it!" said Misty.  
"I thought you only caught water Pokémon Misty?" asked Ash.  
"I want to catch cute ones too!" said Misty as she took out a Pokéball.  
"Pika?" said Pikachu. Pikachu sensed something wrong about Jiggypuff. "Pika!" Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and tried to warn Ash the best it could.  
"Pika! Pika! Pika! Chu!" cried out Pikachu.  
"Huh? Is something the matter?" said Ash.  
"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.  
"Pika! Pika! Pika! Pikachu!" cried Pikachu.  
"What's that Pikachu?" Ash said, "Timmy's stuck in the well again?" Pikachu facefaulted. (Yes I know that is corny, but I couldn't resist!)  
"Pikaaachuuu!" Pikachu said as it zapped Ash.  
"Owwww" said Ash.  
"Pika! Pika! Pika! Pikachu!" cried Pikachu as it pointed at Jiggypuff.  
"Huh, something is wrong with Jiggypuff?" Ash guessed.  
"Pika!" Pikachu said nodding.  
"Misty be careful, Pikachu said something is wrong with Jiggypuff!" said Ash.  
"Huh? What are you talking about? Asked Misty.  
"Come on Ash, what could possibly be wrong with Jiggypuff?" Brock said as he put his hand on Jiggypuff's head.  
"Jiggy." said Jiggypuff evilly. Then Jiggy puff did something completely unexpected.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Brock cried in pain as the Jiggypuff tore off Brock's arm with it' teeth. Blood covered Jiggypuff's face. (Yes I know Jiggypuff don't have teeth, but this one did."  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Ash and Misty cried in unison.  
"Pika!"  
"My arm!" Brock cried out.  
"Jiggypuff." said Jiggypuff evilly. It started attacking Brock and started tearing him apart. Blood was all over the place. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu did the only thing that came to mind. Run!!! They ran at Mach 10, as Jiggypuff started coming after them. Luckily Ash, Mist, and Pikachu ran over Jiggypuff did , so they were safe, but they just saw and also ran as Jiggypuff jumped out of the deep hole.  
"Jiggy." said Jiggypuff as it searched around for more blood.  
  
To be continued….  
  
"Ash here. Oh no, Brock was killed by that Jiggypuff! We have to warn people about that Jiggypuff, huh? No one will believe us?!?!?! And who are these people with guns? And why are they after us? Stay tuned to Chapter two.  
  
Author's note:  
This fic if based off the killer rabbit scene from Monty Python. Also, No, I don't hate Brock, I just thought it would be funny if he died first. Chapter II will be out soon. 


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: Pokémon doesn't belong to me, if it did, I wouldn't need to write a disclaimer, no would I? All characters names are trademarks of Nintendo; TM and ® are properties of Nintendo. © 2002 Nintendo / Pokémon USA, Inc. © 1995-2002 Nintendo / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK, Inc. All rights reserved. This is for fun only, and I am not profiting of this fanfic what so ever.  
  
Pokémon: New Journey  
Beginnings  
Chapter II  
"Officer Jenny, you have to believe us!" said Ash.  
"You expect me to believe that a cute, little creature attacked your friend, killed him, and came after you?" said Jenny.  
"I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth." said Misty.  
"You expect me to believe that!?!?!?!" exclaimed Jenny.  
"It's the truth Officer, we will even show you the site!" said Ash.  
"Pikachu!" nodded Pikachu.  
"Oh, all right, but this better not be some prank!" said Jenny.  
  
Meanwhile in some laboratory, five thugs in suits come in.  
"Doctor!" said one of the thugs.  
"Yes….?" said the scientist.  
"Some kids and a Pikachu are going around and saying that their friend was killed by a Jiggypuff." said the same thug.  
"You know what to do. Make sure they never speak again. Also get me that Pikachu. It might make a good specimen." said the scientist, "Keron."  
"Yes"  
"Don't mess this up, we've goon too far to mess this up now."  
"Yes sir." The henchman leave. The scientist smiles evilly.  
"I'm telling you it was right here, next to that pit." said Ash.  
"I don't see anything." said Jenny.  
"It was………….here before." said Ash.  
"Just great! I missed my favorite soup for THIS!" thought the ticked of Jenny.  
"How weird!" said Misty.  
"I'm leaving!" said Jenny.  
"Maybe I can at least see the last 30 minutes of it if I hurry." thought Jenny as she got on her bike.  
"Wait!" said Ash.  
"Bug me again, and I will get the nice men in white coats and they send you to the looney bin!" said Jenny angry that she had to miss her favorite show.  
"This is hopeless!" sulked Ash. Jenny rode off hoping not to miss much of her favorite show.  
"Now what, no one will believe us, I don't think I even believe myself." said Misty.  
"I wonder." said Ash as he got down and started digging in the dirt.  
"What are you doing Ash?" asked Misty.  
"I knew it!" Ash said as he found blood in the dirt, "Someone must of replaced the dirt, but who?"  
"Pikachu?" asked Pikachu.  
Meanwhile, a girl hiding behind a tree was watching their every move.  
"Now what do we do Ash?" said Misty, they where walking back toward town, "No one will believe us."  
"I don't know, there has to be a way." said the puzzled Ash, "We should find more clues!"  
"Good idea Ash!" said Misty.  
"Your not going anywhere!" said a deep voice. Ash and Mist felt a gun on the back of their heads.  
"Who are you?" asked Misty.  
"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" said Ash.  
"Pikaaachuuu…Pika?" Pikachu was about to attack when one of the thugs put a glass container over it.  
One of the thugs waved his finger, "Sorry we can't let you do that Pikachu."  
"Chu!!! Chu!!! Chu!!! Chu!!! Chu!!!" Pikachu attacked with electric attacks, however they don't work.  
"To bad Chu!!! , Hahahhaahahaha!" laughed one of the thugs.  
The thugs lead Ash and Misty to a cliff, and one of the thugs was carrying Pikachu in a glass container. Ash and Misty arms where tied behind them.  
"Why did you lead us here?" asked Misty.  
"This is where your going to die, we are going to knock you out and throw you into the river, making death very easy. We would normally shot you, but that is too messy. This is a lot easier." the villain laughed.  
"Why you…….." said Misty.  
"What are you going to do with Pikachu." asked the enraged Ash.  
"It will make nice research specimen for the doctor."  
"Why you…" Ash tried to tackle the gut who had Pikachu, but was stopped with a punch to the gut.  
"Damn you!" ash said softly.  
"Hahahhaahahaha!" laughed the thug, "Nice try!"  
"Go Sandslash!" said a female voice. A tan colored spiked ball quickly came toward them.  
"What is that?" one of the thugs said as he started shooting at it, but missed.  
"Slash!" said Sandslash as it unrolled and slashed two thugs in the air, and they both flied of the cliff. Ash and Misty looked at each other and nodded.  
"Ahhhh!" they both yelled as they elbowed the distracted thugs that were holding them, the two thugs both fell off the cliff.  
"Slash!" Sandslash broke the container that was holding Pikachu.  
"Oh no!!!" said the last thug.  
Both Pikachu and Ash laughed. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!" said Ash.  
"Pikaaachuuu!" Pikachu blast the last thug off the cliff.  
"Are you OK?" asked the girl as she untied Misty and Ash.  
  
To be continued……  
  
Misty here. Thank goodness we are out of that mess. Thank you! What!!!!! An evil scientist made that Jiggypuff that way. That's sooo mean! He killed you father tooo!!! Stay tune to Chapter 3. 


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: Pokémon doesn't belong to me, if it did, I wouldn't need to write a disclaimer, no would I? All characters names are trademarks of Nintendo; TM and r are properties of Nintendo. c 2002 Nintendo / Pokémon USA, Inc. c 1995-2002 Nintendo / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK, Inc. All rights reserved. This is for fun only, and I am not profiting of this fanfic what so ever.  
Pokémon: New Journey  
Beginnings  
Chapter III  
  
"Thank you for helping us! My name is Misty!"  
"My name is Ash Ketchum, I am going to be a Pokémon master, and this is Pikachu."  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu smiled.  
"My name is Sakura Hasaka , those guys didn't hurt you, did they?" said the girl. She was about 14 years old, she had a white shirt with blue sleeves with a red heart on it, and was wearing blue jeans. She has a gold bracelet on her left arm.  
"No, we're fine, who where those guys anyway?" asked Misty.  
"They're Dr. Aerofol's henchmen, hurry this isn't a safe place, follow me!" said Sakura. They followed her to her house in the woods and where greeted by Sakura's Grandmother, Hanna.  
"Hello Sakura! Who are you new friends?" said Hanna.  
"They were attacked by Aerofol's henchmen and…." Sakura was cutoff by her grandmother.  
"Oh dear! I hope they're all right!"  
"We're fine miss, Thank you." said Ash.  
"Would you like some tea?" said Hanna.  
"Sure!" said Ash and Misty. Hanna left the room to make some tea.  
"Sakura?" said Ash.  
"Yes."  
"How do you know about this Dr. Aerosol anyway?" said Ash.  
"Oh yes. My father was a co-worker of Dr. Aerofol at the university, but Dr. Aerofol was kicked out the university for being a sadist."  
"Oh!" said Ash and Misty.  
"Pikachu." said Pikachu.  
"However, he is still doing his evil experiments somewhere around Celadon. He is also being funded by some evil crime lord. My father tried to stop Aerofol, but he killed my father. He set up my fathers death to look like an accident." she had a sad look on her face.  
"Oh, I get it, that Jiggypuff must has been some experiment of Dr. Aerosol." said Ash.  
"Correct!" said Sakura.  
"We have to stop him!" said Misty.  
Hanna came in with a tray of tea.  
"Here's you tea." said Hanna.  
"Thank you!" said Misty as she took her cup.  
"Thank you!" said Ash as he took his cup as well.  
"Here's one for you too Pikachu." Hanna said as she put down a cup for Pikachu.  
"Pikachu!" thanked Pikachu. Pikachu started drinking it's tea.  
"I know, however……"said Sakura as she was sipping her tea, "I have no idea where his lab is."  
"I heard that there is some strange activity in the Celadon Game Corner." said Hanna.  
"That's a start!" said Ash. Ash got up from his seat.  
"Thank you Ms. Hasaka!" said Misty.  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.  
"Thanks Grandma!" said Sakura. They started to leave.  
"Be careful!" said Hanna as they went out the door.  
"We will, thank you for everything!" said Misty.  
"Pikachu!" said Pikachu.  
  
Meanwhile in Aerofol's Laboratory.  
"You know the price for failure!" said the doctor.  
"It's not out fault, some girl with a Sandslash interfered." said one of the henchmen.  
"Sakura. Maybe so, but no excuses. I guess I will just have to send you to the beast!" said the doctor.  
"No, not that!" said one thug.  
"I'll make sure of that!" said Aerofol as he pushed a button on a counsel.  
"Noooooooo!" said the five henchmen as they fell into a dark pit. In a few the five came to, and found themselves in a strange room. Then out of the darkness it came.  
"No stay away!" said one.  
"I want my mommy!'" said another. The five henchmen started to cry as it came closer. The five backed away as it came closer and closer.  
"Stay back!"  
"Hey ya kids! Hehehehehehe! How about a hug?" said Barney as the five trembled in fear.  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" screams were heard from upstairs. Aerofol just smiled. (Gee, he is more of a sadist then you thought!) Meanwhile Ash, Misty, Sakura and Pikachu were walking along until….  
"Ahhhhhhh!" the four fell into a pit in the road.  
"Prepare for trouble!"   
"Yes and make it double!"  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all people within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To spread our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
"Meowth, that's right!"  
"Owwww, Misty get you foot out of my face." said Ash.  
"Ash, your touching me in a very inappropriate place!" said Misty.  
"You guys are both on me!" said Sakura.  
"Pikachu!" said Pikachu weakly who was being crushed.  
"They didn't listen to us!" said James.  
"Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie louder  
"Yes and make it double!" said James also louder  
"To protect the world from deva….."she was cut off when Meowth scratched both of there of their faces.  
"Morons! We already did the motto.!" said Meowth.  
Jessie and James elbowed Meowth.  
"How dear you scratch my beautiful face!" said Jessie.  
"Ha, execute the plan." said James with a rose in his hand.  
"Meowth!" Meowth took a hose and started filling the pit with water, "Hahahaha!"  
"Team Rocket!" Ash said. All there where standing up now, "Pikachu thunder…"  
"Ash, no the water will…."said Misty.  
"Pikaaachuuu!!!" Pikachu used an electric attack, buy because of the water. Ash, Misty, and Sakura where electrified.  
"Oww" said Sakura. The three fell down.  
"Pikachu." said Pikachu sad.  
"Your mine Pikachu!" said Jessie. She throw a yo-yo at Pikachu. The yo-yo became a clamp and grabbed Pikachu.  
"Pikachu" said Ash.  
Jessie pulls back and grabs Pikachu with Rubber gloves on. "Hahahaha!" The Meowth balloon flies into the air, "Later runt."  
"Bye bye!" said James.  
"Go Pidgeotto "  
"Pidgeo!" said Pidgeotto.  
"Save Pikachu."  
"Pidgeo!" Pidgeotto nods and flies off.  
"Chu! Chu! Chu!" Pikachu attacks but don't work.  
"This container is 100% electric proof, there is no chance of escape." said James.  
"Pikachu." said Pikachu sad.  
"Oh no! Pidgeotto!" said Meowth.  
Pidgeotto flies through the bottom of the balloon, grabs Pikachu and flies through the balloon.  
"Oh no, not again!" said James.  
The balloon goes flying.  
"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!" said Team Rocket as they flew away. Pidgeotto flies down and gives Ash Pikachu.  
"Are you OK?" asked Ash.  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded.  
"How weird!" said Sakura.  
"Don't worry, we're used to it." said Misty.  
  
Ash here. We get to Celadon, and get to the Celadon Game Corner. But we get caught again. Stay tune to Chapter 4. 


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: Pokémon doesn't belong to me, if it did, I wouldn't need to write a disclaimer, no would I? All characters names are trademarks of Nintendo; TM and r are properties of Nintendo. c 2002 Nintendo / Pokémon USA, Inc. c 1995-2002 Nintendo / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK, Inc. All rights reserved. This is for fun only, and I am not profiting of this fanfic what so ever.  
Pokémon: New Journey  
Beginnings  
Chapter IV  
  
"Jonathan, I'm pregnant!"  
"Oh Sally, I'm so happy!"  
"Jonathan, I have been hiding this for some time now, but your not the father."  
"What, how can this be! Who could possibly be a father?"  
Officer Jenny got closer and closer to the TV.  
"The father real is…."  
"Yes, Yes!" said Jenny desperate to know the answer.  
"The father is…..*dung*" the TV turned off.  
"What! Whose the father? Who? Who?" Jenny shock the TV expecting an answer, "TELL ME!!!"  
She heard a sigh from behind her. She look behind her and saw her sister Jenny with the remote.  
"You watch too many of those you know."  
"Why did you do that for?" she desperately grads the remote and turns on the TV.  
"And that concludes today's episode of Days of Our Lives."  
"Noooooooo!" said Jenny in tears. Her sister sweatdropped.  
"It's not that important you know."  
"What do you want?!?"  
"Three people were found dead!"  
"What!"  
"Surprising enough it was done by a Jiggypuff. Luckily, we captured it before it could hurt anyone else. Let me show you."  
The two step outside to find a cage with a Jiggypuff trapped in it.  
"How could this thing kill someone?" she put her hand in the cage to pet Jiggypuff, but when she had her hand in the cage, Jiggypuff tried to attack her hand. Luckily for he, she pulled it out in time. She could believe her eyes.  
"See, we told you." said Ash who was suddenly behind her.  
"Who are you?" said the other Jenny.  
"My name is Ash Ketchum, we tried to tell her before, but she wouldn't listen."  
Jenny sweatdropped and said, "It sounded crazy at the time."  
"Oh really!" said her sister. Jenny sweatdropped again and gave a fake laugh.  
"She said we were crazy." said Misty.  
"She said I was crazy too!" said Sakura.  
"Huh?" said Misty.  
"I tried to explain about Aerofol experiment on Jiggypuff, and…" Sakura was off by the other Jenny.  
"Jiggypuff's behavior is a result of an experiment!"  
"Yes." said Sakura.  
"So that's why."  
"But she said I was crazy and she would sent me to the nut house if I didn't leave her alone. She was too busy watching some soap opera." said Sakura.  
Everyone except Sakura was giving the Jenny an evil eye. She started to sweat nervously.  
"Sister, you didn't tell me any of this."  
"Well…um…uh…well…." she was really sweating now.  
Misty's head became big and started yelling at the Jenny.  
"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU BROCK'S DIED!" Jenny was almost blown away from Misty's yelling.  
  
Later……  
  
"So it was Dr. Aerofol all along, and you think his lab is in the Celadon Game Corner?"  
"Yes we do." said Sakura."  
"Then let's go!!!" said Ash.  
"Pi-Pikachu!" said Pikachu ready for action.  
"I apologize for my sister, she can act quite immature sometimes." said Jenny.  
"What about Jiggypuff? Is it going to be okay?" said Misty  
"Don't worry, Nurse Joy is trying to make Jiggypuff back to normal." said Jenny.  
"That's good!" said Misty.  
"On to the Celadon Game Corner!" said Ash.  
"Pikachu!" said Pikachu equally eager.  
  
At the Celadon Game Corner………  
  
The five plus Pikachu explore inside but find Nothing.  
"Did you find." said Jenny.  
"Not me!" said Misty.  
"Me either!" said Sakura.  
"Nope!" said Ash.  
"Pikachu" Pikachu sways it's head back and forth.  
  
In the lab….  
  
"Doctor, we have visitors." said a henchman, "It's Sakura, and her friends. They're snooping around the Celadon Game Corner."  
"Let's not be rude. Let them in." said Aerofol.  
Ash was knocking on the walls to see if they where hallow, until he found one.  
"Guys I…..ahhhh." the wall opened and Ash had his ear on the wall and he fell in.  
"Huh?" the three ran toward Ash and found the wall opened to reveal an elevator.  
"Good work kid!" said Jenny.  
They went into the elevator and pressing the basement button, the door closed and they felt the elevator going down.  
"okay, no turning back!' said Jenny.  
"Right!' said the other.  
"Pika!"  
They heard a sound, it sounded like gas. Gas filled the elevator. They pounded on the door, but they so they passed out.  
"That was too easy!" said Aerofol.  
  
Ash here. When we wake up, we find ourselves in a prison, with out any of our Pokémon. And we meet Aerofol face to face!  
Misty: Uh, Ash, I think you mean Aerodol.  
Ash: Oh right, and we escape thanks to another prisoner. Huh, Aerodol what have you done to Pikachu?!?! Stay tune to the next chapter.  
  
Author note: Shot I got banned and my stroy agot deleted, I am unbanned now. I got ban because I had this story set to PG and FF.net thinks it is a PG-13 one. 


	5. Chapter V

Disclaimer: Pokémon doesn't belong to me, if it did, I wouldn't need to write a disclaimer, no would I? All characters names are trademarks of Nintendo; TM and r are properties of Nintendo. c 2002 Nintendo / Pokémon USA, Inc. c 1995-2002 Nintendo / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK, Inc. All rights reserved. This is for fun only, and I am not profiting of this fanfic what so ever.  
Pokémon: New Journey  
Beginnings  
Chapter V  
  
Ash woke up and found he had a huge headache, he looked around and found he was in a cage. When he looked around the room, he saw several cages in the room. He reached for his Pokémon, but they weren't there. He looked behind him and saw Misty, Jenny, and Sakura on the floor. Pikachu was no where to be found.  
"Misty, wake up!" he shook Misty. Misty's eyes slowly awoke.  
"Where…am…I…my head hurts"  
"Good you are OK." said Ash.  
Sakura and Jenny started to wake up.  
"Uhhh…my head!' said Sakura .  
"Where are we?" said Jenny.  
"Quick do you have any of your Pokémon?" said Ash.  
"Not me!" said Sakura.  
"Me either!" said Jenny.  
"Ack! How are we ever going to get out of here?" said Misty.  
'I see you are finally awake." said a voice. It was a small old man with gray hair wearing a lab coat. Behind him was two henchman.  
"You must be Dr. Aerosol! Get us out of here!" said Ash.  
"I think you mean Aerodol Ash." said Misty.  
Aerofol facefaulted.  
"It's Aerofol! AEROFOL!" said Aerofol.  
"Were is Pikachu?" demanded Ash.  
"It's making a very good test subject." said Aerofol.  
"It is making a very good experiment." said Aerofol.  
"Why you…." said Ash.  
"Ooooooo, and what are you going to do about it?" said Aerofol. He got closer to the cage. Suddenly he felt two hands grabbing his neck. There where Misty's.  
"Damn you! How dare you do that to poor Jiggypuff! A good friend died because of you!" she started choking him. Misty was in tears. Ash and Sakura watched in wonder. Aerofol gasped for air. Misty started shaking him back and forth. Aerofol's henchman were deciding if they should save their boss, or not.  
"You think we should save him?" whispered one of the henchman.  
"I dunno, I never really liked the guy." whispered the other.  
"He doesn't even give us Christmas bonuses!"  
"But isn't it our job to protect him?"  
"If we don't and he lives, we will be severely punished."  
One of the henchman punched Misty in the face freeing Aerofol.  
"*cough cough* Yes well I will take care of you later, lets go!" said Aerofol. The three left the room.  
Ash stared at Misty, he never saw her act so violently before.  
"What are you looking at!" yelled Misty at Ash.  
Ash quickly backed away. "Nothing, Nothing."  
"Now what?" said Misty crawled into a ball.  
"Sakura?" said a voice from the cage across from them, "It's you!"  
"Who are you?" said Sakura a person in a raggedy old lab coat, he look familiar to her.  
"It's me, your father!" said the man.  
Sakura looked at her closely and realized that it was her father.  
"You are alive!" Sakura started to cry, "Thank Kami!"  
"I thought you died." said Ash.  
"What happened?" said Misty.  
"Aerofol still needed me so he kept me here." said Sakura's father, "Luckily I have devised a plan to escape."  
"Really?" said Misty.  
"All right!" said Ash.  
"Father, what is it?" asked Sakura.  
"This!" he pulled out some sort of a device.  
"What does it do?" asked Ash.  
"The locks are electronic. This device emit a small EMP. I built it from scratch." said Sakura's Father.  
He put the device near the lock of the cage and pushed the button, however, nothing happened.  
"I guess it isn't completely finished yet." he scratched his head. Ash, Misty, and Sakura facefaulted.  
"Let me see it, I'm sure I can see it!" said Sakura.  
Her father throw it to her, she opened it.  
"Well, no wonder!" she moved some wires around and closed it She pushed the button and the door open.  
"All right!" Ash and Misty cheered.  
"You're a genius!" said Misty.  
"Father like daughter." said Sakura's Father.  
Sakura went to her father's prison and opened it.  
"Let's get out of here!" said Ash. Jenny stared coldly at the others.  
"Look our Pokémon are over there!" Misty pointed to a table with Pokéballs on it. Ash ran toward the table until……  
"Hold it!" Jenny was pointing a gun at Ash.  
"Wow, you had a gun along, Jenny that's….." Ash said before Jenny interrupted him.  
"Don't move another step!" said Jenny.  
"What are you doing?" said Misty.  
"Go against the wall!" said Jenny.  
Ash, Misty, Sakura, and Sakura's Father backed up to the wall.  
"Why are you doing this?" said Ash.  
"Aerofol paid me good money to make sure no one interfered." said Jenny.  
"WHAT!"  
"He knew that the police might interfere, so he paid me to look the other way." said Jenny.  
"How could you do this, I thought Jennys where defenders of good and peace!" said Misty.  
"As they say, anyone can sell their soul for a price!" said Jenny, "Now time to die!" she fired her gun a Sakura.  
"Sakura!" said Sakura's father. He jumped in front of Sakura and the bullet hit him.  
"Father!" said Sakura as she gabbed him in the air. She started to cry, "Don't die on me!"  
"Sakura, I love you!" he said weakly, he grabbed her hand, and all the life left him.  
"Father, Nooooooooooooooooooo!"  
"What a fool, oh well, he was going to die anyway." she laughed, she pointed her gun at Ash's head, "Now it is your turn!" she started to pull the trigger.  
  
Misty here. Jenny has killed Sakura's Father, and now Sakura wants revenge. Sakura vs. Jenny. Stay tuned to the next chapter. 


	6. Chapter VI

Disclaimer: Pokémon doesn't belong to me, if it did, I wouldn't need to write a disclaimer, no would I? All characters names are trademarks of Nintendo; TM and r are properties of Nintendo. c 2002 Nintendo / Pokémon USA, Inc. c 1995-2002 Nintendo / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK, Inc. All rights reserved. This is for fun only, and I am not profiting of this fanfic what so ever.  
Pokémon: New Journey  
Beginnings  
Chapter VI  
  
*Jenny points her gun at Ash's head*  
"Now die!" she starts to pull the trigger.  
"Ash, no!" said Misty.  
Jenny pulls the trigger.  
*Click*  
"Huh?" said Ash and Misty.  
*Click, Click, Click* The gun won't fire.  
"Stupid gun, fire!" said Jenny.  
*Click, Click, Click*  
"Phew!" said Ash in relief.  
Jenny opens the gun and sees there are no bullets left.  
"Argh! I forgot to reload it!" she starts franticly searching her pockets for bullets but is unable to find any, "I know I have some somewhere."  
"Ash, Misty, go and find Pikachu. I will handle Jenny." said Sakura.  
"Damn, I forgot to bring bullets too!" Jenny throws her gun to the floor, "That's useless!"  
"Hurry, go!" said Sakura.  
"But, what about you?" asked Misty.  
"Don't worry, I have a score to settle." said Sakura. Ash and Misty grabbed their Pokéballs and left the room, "Now it's just you and me!" she picked up her 3 Pokéballs.  
"We will just have to settle this the old fashion way! Go Growlithe!"  
"Go Sandslash!" Meanwhile Ash and Misty where stopped by several henchman.  
"Oh no, what now?" said Misty.  
"A battle! Go Charmander!" said Ash.  
"Char!" said Charmander .  
"Go Zubat!" said Henchman 1.  
"Go Radicate!" said Henchman 2.  
"Go Grimer!" said Henchman 3.  
"Go Koffing!" said Henchman 4.  
(What else do you see in the Game Corner Basement)  
"I'll even the odds! Go Staryu!" said Misty.  
"Hiya!" said Staryu.  
"Charmander, flamethrower!"  
"Staryu, tackle attack!"  
Charmander and Staryu blast through the henchman and their Pokémon and Ash and Misty run past them. (They're also weak too) The group runs to the corner, only to meet more henchmen and Pokémon.  
"Charmander, flamethrower!"  
"Charrrrr!" Charmander shot flames from it's mouth.  
"Staryu, water gun!'  
"Hiya!" Staryu shot water from one of it's edges.  
The attack successfully made a gap through the henchman and Pokémon.  
"That wasn't hard!" said Misty.  
"Let's go!" said Ash.  
"Right!" said Misty. They run past the henchman only to find more, "This could take awhile."  
Meanwhile  
"Sandslash, Swift!" said Sakura, Sandslash curls into a ball and rams into Growlithe. It quickly recovers.  
"Growlithe, flamethrower!"  
"Growl!" Growlithe shots flames from it's mouth, Sandslash easily avoids it, and uses slash.  
"Growlithe!" said Jenny.  
"You will not get away from killing my father, It's time for some just desserts!" said Sakura, "It looks like you lose!"  
"It looks like I have to use my trump card!" said Jenny.  
"Trump card?" said Sakura. Jenny takes out a red stone and throws it at Growlithe, "What the…..?" Growlithe starts to glow and starts to change into a new form.  
"Meet Arcanine, Growlithe's true form." said Jenny laughing evilly. "Use Flamethrower!" Arcanine uses flamethrower. Sandslash tries to avoid the attack, but gets hit by the flame, Sandslash goes flying into a wall.  
"Sandslash, no!" said Sakura in tears.  
"Your Sandslash is far too weak, Bwahahahahahahaha!" laughed Jenny. Sandslash struggled to get up.  
"Are you okay Sandslash?" asked Sakura.  
"Slash!" nodded Sandslash.  
"Not finished yet? Arcanine, Takedown!" Arcanine takedowns Sandslash and Sandslash flies though the wall.  
"Sandslash!" Sakura was in tears, "Noooooooo!" She ran in the next room, it was some office. Sandslash was on the other side, Sakura ran toward it, "Are you okay?"  
"Slash." nodded Sandslash.  
"Give up, and I will make your death quick and painless, Bwahahahaha!" laughed Jenny.   
"We will never give up!" said Sakura.  
"Slash!" said the determined Sandslash.  
"Let's GO!" Sandslash rolls into a ball and rolls at Arcanine at top speed.  
"Fool! Flamethrower!" Arcanine shots flamethrower, Sandslash avoids the fire but gets hit in the side. Sandslash collapses.  
"Bwahahahaha!" laughed Jenny.  
"The flame is too powerful….unless….of course!" thought Sakura.  
"Sandslash! Instead of avoiding the flame, go into it!" shouted Sakura.  
"Slash?" asked Sandslash.  
"Trust me!" said Sakura.  
"What is that going to do?" said Jenny, "Finish it!"  
Sandslash rolls at high speeds at Arcanine, Arcanine shots Flamethrower but instead of avoiding the fire, it goes right into it.  
"Fool!" said Jenny, "What!"  
Sandslash goes through the flame breath and rams into Arcanine.  
"Impossible!" Arcanine goes flying right into Jenny and they both crash into a desk, and are both out cold.  
"Ha, I don't know why I didn't think of that sooner. It's better to go though the flame and get burned a little, then avoid the flame and get burned a hole lot!" laughed Sakura.  
Sakura puts Arcanine back into it's Pokéball, and throws Jenny into a jail cell. "Now think of what you have done!" said Sakura, "Now lets help Ash and Misty." Sakura and Sandslash run out of the room." I know that was short but would you rather have a 30 episode fight like Dragonball Z instead?)  
Ash and Misty fought numerous henchman. (Why do bad guys always hire such weak henchmen?) and finally get to Aerofol's lab.  
"I am glad you mad it!" said Aerofol.  
"Aerosmall, give back Pikachu!" said Ash.  
Aerofol facefaulted, "It's AEROFOL!!! What kinda moron are you?"  
"I don't know, what kinds are there?" asked Ash.  
"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Aerofol, Aerofol calmed down when he remember his evil plans, "Hahahhaahahaha!, your Pikachu made a good experiment."  
"!" said Ash.  
"Here are the results!" Aerofol pushed a button on a panel and out of the cage jump Pikachu. Except Pikachu had the eyes of a demon.  
Ash here. *crying* Pikaachuu what has he done you. After all we went though, *flashbacks of previous episodes with Ash and Pikachu* how could this happened? I will get you back to normal no matter what! 


End file.
